Of Crushes and Valentines
by wizardhp23
Summary: It’s nearing Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine’s Day banquet – a student date. (OOC story)
1. Crushes and Glances

"Of Crushes and Valentines'

**By:** wizardhp23

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** PG (just in case)

**Brief Summary:** It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Heck, I wish I own Lupin and Hermione but unfortunately, all Harry Potter characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One – Crushes and Glances**

'YOU WHAT?!'

17-year-old Ronald Weasley (Ron) stared at his best friend Harry Potter in shock. Harry quietly replied, 'Calm down, Ron, it's just a little crush…'

'Little crush?! Do you know what this means? It means I'll have my best friend as my brother-in-law!' cried Ron.

Their friend Hermione Granger rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, Ron…Harry just has a crush on Ginny, that's all. No need to go all overboard about it.'

'Be quiet, Hermione,' Ron snapped back, 'when you don't even know what a crush is…oh wait, you do…on that mental bloke Lockhart!'

While Ron went back to rambling, Hermione shook her head, and secretly slipped out her diary. Her friend was wrong. She knows what a real crush is and what is the feeling of having a crush on someone is…no, not on that crazy Gilderoy Lockhart, at least not anymore. Her new crush is yet another Hogwarts professor – the former DADA teacher and current Lycanthropy professor, Remus J. Lupin.

---

Apparently, Remus John Lupin has changed since his last stay at Hogwarts during Hermione and her friends' third year. He must have been on some kind of makeover show, like "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy", because he is now considered a lady-killer, having short strawberry blonde-hair, and sporting stubble on his face. Sweats and jeans with a matching robe thrown on casually replaced the old patchy robes he once wore. As far as Hermione knows, all of the female classmates and students usually tried to steal glances at him whenever they can. Hermione, surprisingly, was no exception. During her Lycanthropy lessons, she would stare at Professor Lupin and absently draw tiny hearts around Lupin's name on her timetable. Harry had caught her doing that once, but she managed to perform a slight Memory Charm on him, and within moments, Harry had forgotten all about what she did.

Today was just another dreamy day. Hermione arrived early for her Lycanthropy lesson, as usual. Looking around, she noticed that a group of female classmates were huddled close together. Curious, Hermione moved slightly closer to the girls.

'The Valentine's Day banquet is almost here!' Lavender Brown was saying.

'Do you think we can ask Professor Lupin out?' piped out Parvati Patil.

The girls all snorted. Parvati's twin sister Padma cried out that there was no way to get Professor Lupin to the dance. At that moment, the teacher appeared, dressed very scruffily yet handsomely too, in a neatly pressed white shirt and jeans. His tie was hanging loosely from the collar of the shirt, and his jacket was hanging from his tucked-in right arm. In his other hand, he carried the necessary equipment needed for today's lesson. At his appearance, all of the girls squealed and gaped at him. Lupin casually unlocked the classroom door with a flick of his wand, and went in, unaware of the female students' reactions.

A/N: Please r/r and I promise to update soon with the reviews!


	2. Just Another Failure

"Of Crushes and Valentines'

**By:** wizardhp23

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** PG (just in case)

**Brief Summary:** It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I own Lupin and Hermione, but then JK Rowling would kill me!

* * *

**Chapter Two – Just Another Failure**

Hermione technically floated into the classroom with the others. _How can Lupin be so hot in so little time? I mean, he's a werewolf! _She was puzzled. _It must be all those little talks about his past look…_

'Today, we will be looking at how a werewolf transforms.' The voice of Lupin awoke Hermione from her daydreams, as she dreamily sat at her seat. 'Can anybody tell me the basic forms of transformation?'

Normally, Hermione would have flung her arm up high to answer, but today, she was in la-la-land. There was no Harry or Ron to elbow her; they did not pick Lycanthropy for this year. Lupin looked around the classroom, and saw no hands up. He surveyed the room, and his eyes landed on Hermione. 'Ms Granger,' he said, 'you seem awfully quiet today. Would you like to have a go at answering my question?'

'Um…' Hermione was speechless. _Those vivid blue eyes are so darn pretty_, she thought. 'No, I don't have a single clue on this,' she finally said, blushing.

Lupin was surprised. 'Oh, okay…it's quite all right.' He walked away from Hermione's desk with a slight frown.

_Dang it, I've disappointed him..._

---

'EARTH TO HERMIONE!'

'What?'

Ron and Harry were standing in front of Hermione and, having their hands cupped around their mouths, shouting at her. Ron shook his head in confusion. 'Blimey, what's with you these days, Hermione? You NEVER seem to hear me and Harry!'

Harry chuckled. 'What, are you daydreaming about some random bloke or a poor chap is in your target of love now?'

Hermione groaned. Of all people, Harry seemed to understand her the most. But what can she do now? Confess? 'Oh, yeah, Harry, I'm crushing on Professor Lupin, and Ron, I think Lupin is H-O-T, and bloody brilliant!' doesn't sound too good to Hermione yet.

'No, I'm just feeling a little tired, that's all,' she lied.

'Are you sure you're all right?' Harry's face became serious.

Hermione nodded. Ron turned to Harry. 'Nothing to worry about,' he said cheerfully. ''Mione's probably dreaming about Lockhart…'

She wished it was that simple. Unfortunately, the case was different. She had fallen in love with Professor Lupin.

---

Night has fallen soon after that, and it was time for dinner. Hermione grabbed her schoolbag, but books spilled out, and she bent down to pick them up. She was stopped by Harry, who appeared with no sound, and kneeled down to help her.

'Hermione,' he said, 'I know something is wrong with you. Or at least you're bothered by something. You can trust me,' he promised. 'I can keep whatever you are trying to hide a secret. It's better to share secrets than to keep them sometimes.'

Hermione sighed. 'I don't know where to begin, Harry,' she said at last. 'I think I may have fallen in love with Professor Lupin.'

Harry was still. After a pause, he piped up, 'THAT was definitely not I have in mind, but I knew it would be something regarding crushes and stuff. Anyway,' he gave a little laugh, 'whoa, never before have I known Hermione Granger as a girl who will fall for a much older guy, but age is really just a number.'

She looked up at him. Harry was smiling, to her relief. 'Thanks for your support, Harry,' she told him.

'No problem,' he answered happily. 'Always glad to help a friend in distress. See? It wasn't so bad to share your hidden thoughts, was it?'

Hermione laughed. 'No,' she admitted. 'It wasn't bad at all.'

A/ N: Please r/r and I'll put up the next bit soon! Please, NO FLAMING!


	3. Discovery

"Of Crushes and Valentines'

**By:** wizardhp23

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** PG (just in case)

**Brief Summary:** It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I own Lupin and Hermione, but then JK Rowling would kill me!

* * *

**Chapter Three – Discovery**

Lupin glanced at the clock on his office wall. _It's nearly three in the morning_, he noticed. He stretched his arms. Blinking his eyes, Lupin loosened his tie and stood up from his chair. He picked up the jacket that had been thrown on the back of the chair, and scratching his head, he turned off the lamp on his desk. Then he walked slowly to the door of his office and pulled it open.

He nearly jumped. Standing behind the door was Hermione Granger. Lupin sighed in relief. 'Ms Granger, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?'

It was lucky for Hermione that the room was dark, and the professor could not see her face, which flamed in at least 75 different shades of red. 'Uh, I was…sleepwalking,' she mumbled.

Lupin raised his eyebrows. 'Sleepwalking?' he said with a chuckle. 'All right,' he said uncertainly. 'Go back to your dormitory now, please, Ms Granger. I will make sure no other teachers will know of this tomorrow,' he added with a wink.

Hermione nodded. _Oh my god,_ she thought happily as she walked quietly away. _He is so sweet!_

She had been spying on Lupin working since lights-out, and thank god nobody discovered her. Otherwise, besides facing detention, she would also endure embarrassment.

---

'Harry!' Hermione's voice woke Harry from his deep sleep. He had been dreaming about Ginny, and now it was over. _Courtesy of Hermione,_ he thought.

'What is it?' he asked blearily.

Hermione was grinning like mad. 'Guess what, Harry? Guess what?'

Harry rubbed his eyes. 'What,' he asked, rubbing his eyes, 'did Professor Lupin ask you out on a date?'

'Nope.'

'He kissed you?'

'I wish.'

Harry rolled his eyes open. 'Okay, then what? Bloody hell, you woke me up from my sleep, and you're asking me to guess what on earth has happened to you. I'd expect it to be something good.'

Hermione shrugged. 'Actually, it wasn't too good, but Remus –

'Oi, are you on first-name-terms now?'

'Okay, fine, _Professor Lupin_ was so sweet to me! He ignored how I was out of bed at like three in the morning and just told me to go back to my dorm.'

Her friend rolled his eyes. 'Blimey, Hermione! You woke me up just to tell me this? Frankly speaking,' he added, 'you're not supposed to be in the boys' dorm. AND, for goodness sake, you're the Head Girl. You have an excuse to be out of bed. Now let me sleep.' He slammed his head back onto his pillow and raised his blanket over his head. Unfortunately for him, Hermione pulled him right back up.

'What do you want?!' Harry asked groggily.

Hermione gulped. 'Uh, Harry? I want you to do me a favour.'

'And what would that be? Make it quick, I want to go back to sleep. Heck, I have a Quidditch game tomorrow.'

'Since you are so close to Lupin,' she said, 'can you please help me ask him if he'd like to go with me to the Valentine's Day banquet?'

Harry snapped his eyes open. '_WHAT?!_'

'I know you would say yes, Harry, I know you would, for the sake of your rest.'

He groaned. He laid down again. 'Okay,' he promised. 'Please keep in mind I'm only doing this because I want to sleep,' Harry added.

Hermione grinned. 'Thanks a million, 'arry!' she shouted in joy.

'Hermione, can you please keep the volume down? We're trying to sleep you know.' It was Neville Longbottom.

The excited Hermione Granger has forgotten that it was barely morning. 'Sorry,' she whispered.

Quietly yet happily, she crept out of the room, bouncing up and down like a seven-year-old in joy.

A/N: I'll try to update soon, but there's a lot of homework for me recently…by the way, the next chapter will have lots of Lupin in it. I can guarantee it since Harry will be asking Lupin to go out with Hermione on the day of the Valentine's Day banquet…cheers!


	4. The Setup

"Of Crushes and Valentines"

**By:** wizardhp23

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** PG (just in case)

**Brief Summary:** It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

* * *

**Chapter Four – The Setup**

Harry looked around. There had been no sign of the Snitch since the start of the game when Madam Hooch released the balls. Worried, he sighed. He looked over to the Gryffindor stands. Hermione and Ginny were holding a huge banner that said, 'Potter Power'. Grinning, Harry felt a lot better. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy, Harry's number one archenemy, decided to fly up next to him at that exact moment. _So much for the confidence_, Harry thought.

'What's up, Potter?' Draco sneered. 'Did Ginny Weasley spice up your brain too?'

'Shut up, Malfoy,' Harry gritted his teeth, as he continued to look for the Snitch. He spotted it minding its own business near the Ravenclaw stands. 'Keep an eye on what you're looking for, dough-head,' he added, bolting for the Snitch on his Firebolt.

Apparently, Draco had not expected Harry's quick reaction. He zoomed after him a moment too slowly. Harry grinned as his hands closed over the fluttering Snitch, and smiling, he held it up to the crowds. Glancing over at the staff's grandstand, he saw Dumbledore nodding approvingly, and clapping, along with the Gryffindor supporters. The whole lot of Slytherins was very disappointed, their heads drooping as they left the stands in distaste. Harry overheard the Slytherin Quidditch captain yelling at Draco for his 'stupidity, causing the victory of Potter and the Gryffindors.'

Harry then saw Professor Lupin talking to a blushing 6th year girl about homework, and remembered his promise to Hermione. Groaning, he flew down to the ground and descended from his broom. He handed the golden Snitch to Madam Hooch, who clapped his back gently. Heading for the changing rooms, he wished he had never agreed to Hermione's plea.

---

'So…' Lupin looked at Harry in confusion.

'Uh, professor, I want to ask you something – well, on behalf of Hermione, anyway…can you go to the Valentine's Day banquet with her?' Harry asked.

_Sppplat!_ Lupin spat out the coffee he had been drinking. 'WHAT?'

'Er, is this a bad time to ask?'

'Well,' the professor paused and wiped his mouth quickly with a napkin, waving his wand at the table. The coffee spill was cleaned up in less than a second. 'Isn't it kind of, um, odd for a teacher to go to the dance with a student?' he continued. 'People might think of me as a pedophile!'

Harry stared at him. 'Sorry, professor,' he said, shaking his head. 'It must be that school the Dursleys sent me to, because I have no idea what the definition of that word is, whatsoever. Anyway,' he spoke, before Lupin could talk, 'it isn't my fault I'm asking you all this. Hermione is the one who wants to ask you out. Speaking of which, didn't you see Professor Dumbledore's notice about the Valentine's Day banquet on the bulletin board last week? It clearly implied that ALL teachers – yes, don't be surprised that Snape is included, must go with a student.'

'I don't think Hermione would really want to go with me,' Lupin sighed. 'February 14th is the night before the full moon. I don't want to scare her while in my horrible phase.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Oh, trust me, professor,' he said enthusiastically. 'Hermione proved to me last night that she really, really, _really_ want you to go to the dance with her. She woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me about your encounter with her at 3am, for goodness sake.'

The professor flushed red. 'Er, keep in mind that I didn't do anything –

'Oh I know you didn't do anything, professor,' Harry interrupted. 'But Hermione still thought you were "very sweet", apparently.'

'Oh god,' Lupin raised a hand to his forehead, 'strangely, all this kind of stuff is happening to me lately…'

The younger wizard raised his eyebrows. 'I have certainly noticed.'

'You have?'

'Did you expect me not to notice when, oh, numerous girls talk about you in the library, hallways, and the Gryffindor common room, Professor Lupin?'

'Damn.'

'Damn right.'

Sighing, Lupin nodded. 'Okay,' he said, 'tell Hermione I will go to the dance with her.'

'Thanks for saving me from being pounded by cushions.'

'But only on one condition.'

'Oh no.'

Lupin said seriously, 'Inform Hermione to arm herself with a wand that night. If I stay out until midnight, then I may transform into a werewolf while with her, and I don't want her to be attacked by me.'

Harry waved his hand. 'Nah, I don't think Hermione would mind you biting her.'

Lupin raised an eyebrow. Harry gulped. 'Uh, I mean, she would definitely be careful.'

'Okay,' Professor Lupin said doubtfully, 'you should go back to your common room now and have some rest. By the way, that was a great game you'd played, Harry.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, as he made his way to the door. He walked out, and proceeded to the Gryffindor common room. When he went in, he yelled, 'Hermione! Oi, Hermione!'

'What?' Hermione had been finishing off her homework by the fireside.

'I've got great news for you,' he said. 'Lupin agreed to go with you to the Valentine's Day banquet!'

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Now that the holidays have come, I am free to update frequently!


	5. Surprise, Surprise

"Of Crushes and Valentines"

**By:** wizardhp23

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** PG (just in case)

**Brief Summary:** It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Surprise, Surprise**

Hermione gaped at Harry, dropping her quill onto the table in surprise. 'Are you dead serious?'

Harry frowned. 'I am not Sirius, and I am not dead. Well, Sirius is…' his voice faltered, remembering his godfather, but continued, 'but I'm not.'

Hermione shook her dead. 'Honestly, Harry, how thick can you get?'

Harry said nothing, but merely scowled at her. Hermione sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

'You should be.'

'Well, I just want to know if you're joking or not!'

Harry smiled. 'What do you think?'

'Stop with the riddles!'

'Okay, I'm not joking. Happy?'

Hermione stared at him. 'Oh my god!' she shouted in joy. She made a dash for the door.

'Where are you going?' asked Harry.

'To tell the rest of the world!'

Harry groaned. 'Girls…' he muttered. Sighing, he helped Hermione put away her forgotten scrolls and stationery into her bookbag. _I'm such a nice friend_, he thought. _But what do I get?_ He rolled his eyes. 'Now that I'm finished with Hermione's business,' he said to himself. 'I can ask Ginny out.'

---

Hermione took a deep breath, and knocked on Lupin's office door. 'Come in!' she heard Lupin shout out. She opened the door.

The professor was tidying up his bookshelf, with his sleeves rolled up. The fireplace was put out, no doubt because it was so warm in the room. 'Er, professor?'

Lupin turned around. Seeing that it was Hermione, his ears went red. 'Uh, hello, Miss Granger –

'Call me Hermione, please, professor.'

'Um, okay, Hermione,' he said softly. 'I have a question for you. Have a seat first,' he said, gesturing towards the chairs next to the fireplace.

They sat down. Hermione gazed up at him. Lupin crossed his hands together. 'I want to know why you want to go to the dance with me so badly.

Hermione was startled by the question. 'Didn't Harry tell you?'

'Tell me about what?'

'That – that I have a crush on you.'

Lupin froze. 'You have a crush on me?'

'Not just a crush,' she admitted. 'I think I have fallen in love with you.'

'Hermione,' Lupin began. 'You must understand that I'm your mentor, not your peer –

'I know,' Hermione cut him off, 'but I can't help it. Love just comes naturally.'

'Yes, I understand that love comes naturally, but I can't be with you, Hermione.'

'Why not?'

'Why not?' Lupin repeated the question to himself. 'Because…because I'm a werewolf.'

Hermione heaved a sigh. 'Professor –

'Remus.'

'Remus,' she said, 'I don't find a problem with you being a werewolf.'

'Well, I do, unfortunately.'

Hermione shook her head. 'I don't think you understand, but I'm going to show you how I'm feeling.' She leaned forward to his chair, and pressed her lips against his.

A/N: A big thank-you to all reviewers! I'm glad you enjoy this story so far. I promise to update soon! (A nice surprise for the kiss, eh?)


	6. The Dance

"Of Crushes and Valentines'

**By:** wizardhp23

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** PG (just in case)

**Brief Summary:** It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I own Lupin and Hermione, but then JK Rowling would kill me!

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Dance**

Lupin pulled away. 'Hermione!' he cried, shocked. 'What are you doing?'

'I just want you to know that I'm in love with you,' she replied.

The professor stared at her. 'I thought you just have a crush on me.'

'Well,' Hermione started. 'I admit that the feeling I have is far beyond a crush, and into love.'

'Sorry, Hermione,' Lupin answered, shaking his head. 'I can't do this. This isn't right. I mean, I will still go to the dance with you, but I – I really can't develop our friendship into a love relationship…' Without another word, he patted her hand, and left the sofa, going back to sorting his books.

Hermione gazed blankly at Lupin. The man's heart apparently belonged to no one…which included her.

---

It was the date of the dance a few days later. The Gryffindor common room was filled with excitement, and all the girls were squealing in anxiety. Ginny was going to the dance with Harry, and Ron was with Lavender Brown. Everyone was eager for seven o' clock to come, save for one. Hermione Granger was perplexedly applying makeup to her face. _As if all this makeup will change his mind_, she thought.

Ginny, who was chatting with Parvati animatedly, looked over her friend's shoulder to see Hermione behaving oddly in front of the mirror. Shaking her head, Ginny strode over. 'Somebody's having a weird day,' she commented as she pulled up a chair beside Hermione.

The older girl sighed. 'What good is it to know that the person you're going to the dance with doesn't love you back? I mean, it's Valentine's Day, a day to celebrate with your beloved –

'Hey, don't start thinking so aimlessly, buddy! That's not the way the Hermione I know behaves! The "real" Granger thinks positively of all things.'

Hermione smiled for the first time in a week. 'Ginny, you just have to be the one to brighten my day up.'

Ginny beamed. 'What are best friends for?'

'Um, let's see,' Hermione pretended to think. 'Uh, maybe for teasing? Ginny and Harry…' she started to chant, as Ginny went red in the ears, and chased her around the common room with renewed spirit.

---

'Wow.'

'Gosh, Hermione, you are _so_ lucky!'

'Girl, everyone wants to be with Lupin, and you get him!'

Whispers followed Hermione as they stepped into the Great Hall. There, sitting next to Snape (who was decked out in a purple tuxedo, causing muffled laughter around the Hall) on the staff table, was Lupin. He was dressed very finely this evening, despite how he was poor. Dumbledore must have helped him out with clothing finances, because the Lupin everyone saw this very evening was not the usual scruffy Lupin. Though he did not shave off the stubble on his face, nor did he slick back his short disheveled brown hair, he was still glowing with handsome features, clad in a creamy white tuxedo. Hermione could not keep her eyes off him, even as he nodded in her direction while rubbing his neck, possibly from embarrassment. The girls surrounding Hermione thought his neck-rubbing was rather cute, and squealed. Ginny chuckled, and her older friend looked at her. 'What?' Hermione perked up.

'Nothing,' Ginny said, with the mischievous grin still on her face. 'It's just that _someone_ is definitely going to have an unforgettable night.'

'Oh shut up,' Hermione replied, blushing. She gazed back at Lupin. _Yes,_ she thought to herself dreamily. _I am definitely going to have an unforgettable evening._

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! In case you want to know why I keep reminding everyone that Lupin is handsome, well, because, unless you don't already know, I am technically _in love_ with David Thewlis, especially his appearance in _Divorcing Jack_, a film where he looks exactly like the description I have of him in this story: short brown hair with stubble on his face…sigh Please keep up the reviewing and no flames please!


	7. Moonlight Stroll

"Of Crushes and Valentines'

**By:** wizardhp23

**Genre:** General, Romance

**Rating:** PG (just in case)

**Brief Summary:** It's nearing Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to make a rule that all teachers must have a date for the Valentine's Day banquet – a student date. What do you get when you have Hermione Granger and her secret crush on Professor Lupin? Set in Hogwarts, in the kids' seventh and final year. Lupin is back to teach lycanthropy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I own Lupin and Hermione, but then JK Rowling would kill me!

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Moonlight Stroll**

Dumbledore stood up. 'Please take a seat,' he told the arriving students. They settled down as he continued to talk, 'Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! The house elves have prepared wonderful food for this evening, so please, dig in!'

He clapped his hands, and terrific-looking dishes appeared on the tables. Students began to eat, and Ron piled his plate without missing a beat. Hermione rolled her eyes, and helped herself to some roast potatoes. As she scooped the delicious potato, her eyes gazed over to Lupin. He was politely talking to Professor McGonagall…but his eyes were looking over at Hermione. She blushed and turned away.

Harry elbowed Hermione, grinning slyly. 'Looks like Ms Studying-is-my-first-priority is putting off her motto, and entering the love struck stage.'

'Go back to eating.'

'Yes, _Miss Granger_.'

---

After dinner, the house tables stacked itself on the walls, and the last of the food disappeared. The staff table was immediately transformed into a refreshment table with a velvet-red tablecloth on top, and drinks of all kinds awaited. Slow music began to play, and students started to dance automatically to the melody.

Lupin approached Hermione, the tips of his ears in a shade of red that possibly does not exist in the Pantone colour palette. 'Erm,' he started, 'm-may I have this dance, Miss Granger?'

Hermione smiled, as sweetly as she can. 'Of course, Professor,' she replied.

Lupin gave a bow, as his partner returned a curtsy. He held her hand, and his other hand grasped her waist softly. They began to dance a slow waltz.

Hermione Granger was in seventh heaven. Here she was, dancing with the guy of her dreams. Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was filled with anxiety. _This is all wrong_, he thought frantically. _I shouldn't be with her_ – He broke off when he looked into her eyes. _They must be the prettiest eyes in the world…_

He shook himself slightly, and let go of Hermione. 'Miss Granger?'

She was surprised. 'Yes?'

'Um, d'you – d'you want to, er, maybe go for a walk with me?' he asked. 'You know, before I have to, uh, transform…'

She nodded cheerfully, and answered, 'Of course.'

Lupin offered his arm to her, and she took it. They walked out of the Great Hall together.

---

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were dancing. Ron waltzed Lavender over to them. 'What d'you reckon Hermione is up to with Professor Lupin?' he called out while leading a very aghast Lavender behind him.

'Um, I don't know,' Harry lied.

'Oh, really?' Ron raised an eyebrow. 'What about all those "secret" talks you had with her?'

'Uh…hey, Ginny, let's get some refreshments.' Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her with him to the drinks table.

Ron frowned. 'Why do I have a feeling that no one is telling me the truth?'

---

Lupin and Hermione strode over to the promenade railing. 'Wow,' Hermione whispered. 'This view looks like it comes from _Titanic_.'

'What's Titanic?'

'Oh nothing,' she replied. 'It's a Muggle film.'

'Oh, okay.' Lupin put his hands on the railing, and glanced at the moon. 'You know, whenever I look up at the moon, I always worry about my werewolf condition. I worry about when I will be sacked, and when I will be dumped by a girlfriend –

'You have a girlfriend?' Hermione asked, surprised.

'Yes, but that was very long ago. Our breakup was so saddening that I swore never to date again. Love is just horrifying,' he added.

'What happened?'

Lupin turned to her. 'Well, basically, she found out that I am a werewolf, and ran away the same night.' He sighed. 'We were about to be engaged.'

Hermione stared at him. 'I-I'm sorry to hear that.'

He breathed into the frosty night air. 'Not your problem. Besides, that was about ten years ago.' Lupin looked up at the moon again.

She dropped her head slightly. An awkward moment passed before he spoke up again. 'Hermione, I was thinking about what you said that day…' he gazed down at her. 'Was all of that true?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes, I was being serious.'

'Because – well, I know you would be surprised to hear this, but I-I think my feelings for you are changing into love.'

She froze. Lupin smiled, and took her hands in his own. His large hands wrapped around Hermione's, as he turned to face her. 'Hermione Granger,' he said ever so gently, 'I love you.'

He leaned down to brush his lips against hers. The soft intimate movement began to turn passionate. Just then, they heard the Hogwarts clock chime in the background.

It was twelve o'clock, midnight of the full moon. Lupin is to transform!

A/N: Will Hermione escape Lupin's fiery werewolf natures or not? Read the upcoming chapter to find out! (Please r & r and no flames please!)By the way, **thehpgang**, I _seriously_ like David Thewlis. I have to admit I really dislike how he looks in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ as Lupin, but it wasn't his fault. Whoever designed the actors' appearances is to blame, no offense or anything. In real life, Thewlis really is good-looking!


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey, everyone, merry Christmas! I must explain some things before you read the next chapter (yes, bear with me), or at least answer some FAQs.

**Complaint:** Ew, Lupin and Hermione together? That's just sick!

**My Answer:** Well, some people's got Snape and Ginny together. Want to know why? Because this is the fanfiction world! Hermione is turning 18 soon, so she's almost the age of consent.

**Question:** Why not Lupin and Tonks?

**My Answer:** Ah, that happens to be my other favourite shipping. Unfortunately, I decided to write this RL/HG story before my RL/NT one, which means, Lupin/Tonks shippers that you're going to expect a story of that shipping soon.

Okay, you can go onto the next chapter now! Thanks for your patience!


End file.
